


那么就只是吻我吧

by BlueRojo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRojo/pseuds/BlueRojo
Summary: 男人凝视着他，近乎柔情，好似爱情，让他泛起乡愁。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	那么就只是吻我吧

他始终看不透库罗德。他们从不提起未来，在这点上二人保持着惊人的默契；有时，提到那些同盟和王国的话题，他不知道库罗德是在开玩笑还是认真的。只有他探入那块丰硕的腹地时，将自己埋入他身体最隐秘的地方时，库罗德会向他打开自己，轻声在他耳边呢喃，说些他愿意在此时去相信的谎言。在肉欲的颤抖中，他发现自己常常有这样的错觉：他们几乎要坠入爱河了。夜晚过去，他清醒地躺在床上凝视黑暗，告诉自己应当警觉。

女神之塔的钟敲响四下，他的情人从床上坐起来，开始慢条斯理地穿衣服。他闭着眼，醒着。库罗德玩笑似的在他唇上吻一下，走了。他们白天偶尔碰见，库罗德朝他抛出一个微笑，眼睛弯成月牙，他回以点头执意，二人便擦肩而过。一年前，他们在戈迪耶的赤狼晚宴上遇见，库罗德被安排坐在他旁边。几个小时前，摄政亲王站在屏风后嘱咐他：亲爱的殿下，您将和盟主的孙子一同用餐，请注意您的礼节，我们衷心希望二位能成为忠实的朋友。他面对巨大的穿衣镜，男仆用清水擦拭他的脸颊和耳后，为他穿上马甲。好的，我会努力。他回答道。库罗德·冯·里刚和他说的第一句话很普通，他们礼节性地问候了一番对方，库罗德一转话锋，开始说些风趣话，调侃晚宴本身。他不知所措，但库罗德巧妙地引导他说出了他想说的话，在摇曳的烛光后，他将嘲讽和真挚糅合低语。从那天起，他隐约看见库罗德身上爬着一条绿眼睛的蛇，它虚伪却真诚，恶毒又友善，同他自己本身有着某种错位的相似。帝弥托利着了迷。当晚，二人独处时，库罗德向他展示了自己的银色耳圈。他说：“我从未见过芙朵拉的男性佩戴耳饰。”库罗德莞尔一笑，说：“你可以摸摸看。”这是男孩向他示好的第一步，帝弥托利回应了。

他们在士官学校再次见面，库罗德漫不经心地挑拨他的耐心，直到一天夜里，他在图书馆内告诉库罗德：我想要你。后者坐在他的对面，合上阅读的书，露出一个胜利者的微笑，说：“看来我终于可以光明正大地向你索吻。”他们接吻了，在紧闭的图书馆大门后。接着，他们情不自禁地做起爱来。库罗德的肌肤热得发烫，像燃烧的太阳灼伤他的手。在意乱情迷和疯狂的体液交换中，他被一道闪电般的危机感劈中，一个声音正清晰地向他诉说：一旦前进，便没法回头。在黑夜的恍惚中，帝弥托利·布雷达德作了一个无法认清对错的选择，那就是继续吻库罗德·冯·里刚。在帝弥托利看来，库罗德是手握旗帜的常胜将军，他掌握他内心的棋子，懂得在何时激起波澜。纯真是他想要剔除的美德，但他无法掌控自己的天性，也无法阻止那条蛇钻进他的心。他想要看清库罗德胸中怀有的理想和未来，但面对对方的闪烁其词，他屡屡失败。库罗德比他先看出了这一点，每当帝弥托利挑起有关话题时，他都会回问：“那么，作为交换，当我需要你时，你会和我站在一起吗？”帝弥托利逐渐明白他话里的“我”不仅仅是他本身，也明白“你”不仅仅是自己本身。库罗德在探求一种更加遥远且强大的支援，从赤狼节的夜晚就下了第一步棋子。于是，帝弥托利一次次沉默了，他忘不了心中埋下的复仇种子，它从四年前就燃烧着黑色的火焰，没法再分出任何空余的部分给他人。库罗德不知道，他也不必知道，二人都各怀心思。于是，他的情人没再说什么，只说：“那么就只是吻我吧。”

他照做了。

吻永远不会长久，那些他们秘密交换的亲吻消逝在每一个黎明到来前的钟声里。他们的吻不过是短暂的欢愉，是遗忘住的地方，是谎言的替身。毕业前夕，艾黛尔贾特发动战争，以攻打大修道院作为开端。混乱中，大司教蕾雅和贝雷特相继失踪。修道院撑不过三天，所有学生仓促地沿地道逃离。希尔凡被召回领地，参加与斯灵族的紧急备战，菲力克斯和英谷莉特相继被父母的传信带走，而他则和王都来的信使连夜乘天马赶回。他和部分人做了短暂的告别。希尔凡在宣战隔天上午第一个离开，戈迪耶正面临北方巨大的威胁，他骑马奔过通往大教堂区域的大桥，准备沿秘密隧道离开参战。菲力克斯在大桥的尽头拦下了他，希尔凡跳下马，拥住他亲吻很久，然后二人道别。帝弥托利在远处目睹了这一幕。这天晚上，他在冷清的中庭看见了库罗德，他已经乘上了盟主派来接他的飞龙。二人离得很远，库罗德看见了他。帝弥托利站在廊亭中，他们对视了一会儿，库罗德似乎说了什么，但他不会读唇语，因此没有得知。这就是他和他秘密情人在学生时代的最后一次见面。帝弥托利此时很清楚得明白：他们从未谈论的未来已经到来。或许他们将就此分道扬镳。

帝弥托利渡过了相当漫长的五年，在仇恨和流离失所中迷失。夜晚在丛林里睡去时，他昏昏沉沉地梦见一些人，这其中就包括已经当上盟主的库罗德，他反反复复地在梦里听到那句话：那么就只是吻我吧。后来，他再次遇见了贝雷特，回到了残破的大修道院，这些流亡时期的记忆在他身上潜伏，同复仇之火交织。他在古龙达滋平原与同盟和帝国交战，远远的，他看见库罗德骑龙，他们都下令向双方军队进攻。他杀死了几十个同盟士兵，和更多的帝国士兵。他的大脑一片混乱，鲜血溅在帝国红色的军旗上，似乎看不出任何变化，远处，飘扬的黄色军旗上撒落大片的红色。

最终，帝弥托利缓慢地前进着，因为死亡而从更深的死亡中清醒过来，等回过头时，他发现自己已经失去了很多，但仍有很多为他停留了下来。为罗德利古哀悼后的傍晚，同盟的信使送来求助信，他拆开来看，认出这亲手出自库罗德·冯·里刚的笔迹。他突然觉得很怀念，这位他学生时代的秘密情人落笔时的习惯仍未改变，总是拉长字母g的尾端。第二天，他宣布出征迪亚朵拉。夜里，他很久违地想起他们一起过夜的晚上。库罗德光裸着上身，坐在他狭窄的床上，那些夜晚的月光就如同今日照进他房间的一样，在四声钟声响起前，他们一起度过短暂的圆满时刻。库罗德回问他，我需要你的时候你会出现吗，他感受到压在眼皮上的黑暗的沉重，同时却压抑着喉咙里对情感的渴望，于是他的情人狡黠地笑了，接受了这沉默的回答。

隔天，他们打了漂亮又冒险的一仗。他再次见到了库罗德·冯·里刚，非常短暂的。

“好久不见，帝弥托利。”库罗德朝他伸出手，就像他第一次向他示好那样。他回以相同的话。贝雷特先离开了，将他俩单独留下来谈话。

“很高兴看见你还戴着那只耳圈，库罗德。”他说。

库罗德平静地露出一个微笑，回敬道：“记得吗，我曾把它落在你的房间，多谢你还给我。”他就这么轻而易举地开启了一个通往过去的话题。记忆唐突地带他回到七年前赤狼晚宴，库罗德同他第一次见面，绿眼睛在火光下闪烁。于是，帝弥托利托出一个秘密：“有那么一瞬间，我想把它藏起来作为纪念。”

“那么，把里刚的遗产交给你会是另一个不错的纪念，”库罗德把背上的巨大弓箭摘了下来，递交给他，“既然完成了任务，我要离开芙朵拉了。”

“你不会再回来了？”帝弥托利轻声询问。

“或许我会偶尔回来看看，”他的声音如同呼唤，变得非常遥远，“再会，希望你能活下去。”

帝弥托利盯着他的嘴唇，一切都成了缓慢播放的幻灯片，忽然，他意识到这就是五年前他们分别时库罗德对他说的话：再会，帝弥托利，希望你能活下去。在那个什么都没有的夜晚草坪上，飞龙巨大的翅膀扇动着，带来强劲的风流，掀开他的级长披风和头发，库罗德坐在龙的背上，长久地凝视他。

“库罗德！”他猛地清醒过来，叫住了离开的人，男人已经唤来了他白色的龙，“如果你需要我。”他给出了承诺的上半句，而这就足矣了。

库罗德的手已经搭在龙骑的缰绳上，转过身来倾听他的道别和挽留。男人凝视着他，近乎柔情，好似爱情，让他泛起乡愁。

“那么就只是吻我吧。”他的情人最终说。

未来的法嘉斯国王和帕迈拉王在士兵和朋友的瞩目下亲吻对方。帝弥托利感受到库罗德那条钻进他心脏的蛇不肯睡去，它颤抖着，因为这长久的吻。


End file.
